There's a place for us
by ERDNASSAC
Summary: Slash Peter/Edmund - Homophobes dehors ! - Peter se rend compte que les sentiments qu'il a pour son frère sont loin d'être ceux qu'il devrait avoir ... INCESTE / LEMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ! Je publie une autre de mes histoires, écrite il y a quelques années ... C'est l'une de mes premières fanfictions donc j'espère que vous serez indulgents ...**_

 _ **Je publie cette fois encore tous les chapitres en même temps.**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous plaira ...**_

 _ **Pour le titre de l'histoire, c'est celui de la BO du troisième film Narnia ... Il y a une partie des paroles à la fin du dernier chapitre ... C'était histoire de faire un petit clin d'oeil.**_

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**_

 **Chapitre 1 / POV Edmund**

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que nous étions rentrés de Narnia, et déjà je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, y retourner. Oui moi, Edmund Pevensie, voulais retourner à Narnia. Malgré le fait que ma première visite avait été … désastreuse, j'avais tout de même envie d'y retourner. D'abord, parce que, dans ce monde, je suis roi, et que les gens me traitent avec respect, ensuite, parce que personne ne juge mes sentiments, notamment ceux que je porte à une certaine personne … Voilà en gros pourquoi Narnia me manquait. Il était environ six heures du matin lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut. Dehors, les éclairs zébraient le ciel et la pluie battait violemment contre les fenêtres. Le tonnerre grondait, et c'était la raison pour laquelle je m'étais réveillé en sursautant. Sur le lit en face de moi, Peter dormait. Pfff espèce de prétentieux idiot n'ayant peur de rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'agacer des fois ! Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, et cette fois je sautai de mon lit pour aller dans celui de Peter. Je posai ma tête contre son torse et soupirai de bien-être. Ma présence contre lui dût le réveiller il cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte que j'étais contre lui et c'est avec un sourire attendri qu'il me demanda :

« On a peur du noir ?

« Non, mais de l'orage oui. Je peux rester dormir avec toi ?

Je lui fit le coup de la bouille trop craquante, espérant qu'il ne me dirait pas non. Son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus.

« T'es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête. Aller, rendors-toi.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'adorais l'entendre me dire ça. Il m'embrassa sur le crâne, passa un bras de l'autre côté de moi, et je me calai un peu plus contre lui. Depuis Narnia, nous nous étions énormément rapprochés et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Peter était devenu encore plus protecteur qu'il ne l'était avant, surtout avec moi. Je crois que le fait de m'avoir vu à moitié mort pendant la bataille contre la Sorcière Blanche l'avait un peu traumatisé. Je dois reconnaître qu'avant Narnia, le fait d'avoir mon frère sur le dos m'agaçait, mais maintenant c'était différent et j'adorais le voir s'inquiéter pour moi. Perdu dans mes pensées, je finis par m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 / POV Peter**

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que j'étais réveillé. La pluie avait cessé de battre et je pouvais deviner qu'un magnifique soleil illuminait le ciel, bien que les rideaux de la chambre soient fermés. J'avais jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre en me réveillant : 10h21. Edmund, lui dormait toujours, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Il était vraiment adorable comme ça, même s'il l'était également en temps normal. Depuis notre retour de Narnia, j'avais en effet remarqué que mes sentiments envers mon frère avaient changé … Disons que maintenant j'éprouvais quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amour fraternel.

Je raffermis ma prise sur son corps et le colla d'avantage à mon torse. Il semblait tellement fragile allongé ainsi contre moi, pourtant je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas comme il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises lors de la bataille à Narnia. Depuis notre retour, beaucoup de choses avaient changés : Susan et Lucy avaient retrouvés leur complicité d'antan tandis que Edmund et moi avions fait la paix. Nous étions alors devenus très proches surtout que, désormais, Edmund était agréable avec tout le monde. Je dois également avouer que je le surveillais un peu plus qu'avant : depuis sa « presque » mort à Narnia, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui.

Edmund remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il sembla chercher un instant où il se trouvait avant de relever la tête et de rencontrer mon regard. M'apercevant, il sourit et se remit contre moi.

« Edmund … Il est 10h30. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait se lever maintenant ?

« Non.

« Edmund …

« Mais j'suis bien contre toi. J'ai pas envie de bouger.

Son ton me fit sourire, il était vraiment mignon. Mais bon, mignon ou pas, il fallait se lever.

« Edmund, il faut vraiment qu'on se lève. Imagine que Susan ou Lucy nous trouve dans cette position ?

« On leur dira de se mêler de leurs affaires.

« Edmund !

« C'est bon c'est bon, j'me lève, monsieur j'aime-dormir-avec-mon-frère-mais-y'a-des-limites !

« Edmund, j'ai pas dit ça, tu dormiras avec moi ce soir si tu veux.

Il sembla réfléchir. Entre temps, il s'était levé et c'est dos à moi qu'il me répondit.

« Je ne sais pas, je verrais ce soir.

Et sur ce, il partit dans la salle de bain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 / POV Edmund**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ! Jamais je n'aurais dû dormir avec lui ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chances de ne pas faire de rêves … bizarres cette nuit ! Je n'imagine même pas sa tête si c'était arrivé !

J'avais fermé la porte de la salle de bain à clé et je m'étais assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour réfléchir quelques secondes. Peter et moi étions frères, ce qui en soit était déjà un problème, mais si en plus il avait découvert les rêves que je faisais sur lui, il m'aurait détesté à tout jamais. Et ça c'était juste impensable. Vivre dans le secret était déjà assez difficile mais vivre en sachant qu'il me détestait l'était encore plus. Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de mon frère ?! Les larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de mes joues. A chaque fois c'était pareil, je finissais par pleurer. La raison en était simple : je savais que mon amour était et ne serait toujours qu'à sens unique, et qu'un jour, il finirait par tomber amoureux d'une magnifique jeune fille qu'il aimera et épousera. Cette simple idée suffisait à me faire pleurer. Alors je chérissais tous les moments que nous passions ensembles, maudissant tous ceux que nous avions loupés par ma faute. Mais cette nuit, c'était aller trop long. Heureusement pour moi que Peter n'ait rien dit du genre « Bah alors Edmund tu m'aimes trop pour dormir seul ? » parce que là, j'aurais piqué un fard et il aurait tout deviné. On cogna contre la porte et je sursautai.

« Edmund, tu fais quoi ? J'entends pas l'eau coulé, ça va ? Ça va faire dix minutes que t'es là dedans. Ouvre !

Séchant mes larmes, je lui ouvris la porte qu'il allait finir par casser à force de cogner dessus. Lorsque je l'eus ouverte, il me regarda avec inquiétude avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

« T'as pleuré ?

« Non.

« Edmund, je sais lorsque tu mens, et là c'est le cas. Tes yeux sont rouges et il y a encore des traces de larmes sur tes joues. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

« Rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'ai rien demandé.

Mes larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Je me détachai de Peter et partis en courant de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 / POV Peter**

J'étais complètement perdu. Pourquoi Edmund, qui allait si bien il y a quelques minutes, était-il partit en courant et en larmes ? Il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était quand même pas moi … Si ? Oh mon Dieu, si ça se trouve je lui est fait quelque chose de mal et il me déteste ! Non, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas me détester, j'en mourrais cette fois. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! Et, cette idée en tête, je quittai moi aussi la chambre en courant. La maison était très grande et je ne me voyais pas faire toutes les pièces pour le retrouver. De toutes façons, Edmund n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Je réfléchis trente secondes, et je me remis à courir mais cette fois vers une pièce bien précise : la pièce à l'armoire. Arrivé tout essoufflé devant, je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, et j'ouvris doucement la porte. Il était bien là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sur ses genoux et les bras enserrant ses jambes. Il semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu et continuait de pleurer. Ses sanglots me déchiraient le cœur alors que j'avançai près de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. A mon contact, il releva la tête et le regard, les yeux baignés de larmes et se remit comme il était avant. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi.

« Edmund, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

« Rien.

« Rien ?! Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Juste pour le plaisir ?

« Oui.

« Edmund, tu me fais mal à être dans cet état là …

« Et toi ?! (il avait relevé la tête, et la colère était bien présente dans ses yeux) Tu crois pas que tu me fais mal peut-être ?!

« Edmund je …

« Tais-toi ! Depuis notre retour de Narnia, tu es encore plus attentionné avec moi ! Pourquoi ?! Tu vois pas que ça me tue de te voir proche de moi alors que je sais très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais rien arriver entre nous !

Soudain, Edmund dût se rendre compte de se qu'il avait dit car il devint livide et … il se remit à pleurer tout en se traitant d'idiot.

Quant à moi, j'étais abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Alors lui aussi ? Non j'avais dû mal interpréter ses propos … Cela voudrait dire qu'il souhaiterait que nous soyons « ensemble » ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il voulait tant retourner à Narnia, là-bas, notre relation n'aurait rien eu de bizarre, ou du moins, personne ne l'aurait jugé. Peut-être était-ce la raison de ces larmes, peut-être pensait-il que jamais je ne voudrais d'une telle relation notamment à cause de l'image qu'elle donne de nous à la société, l'inceste n'étant pas quelque chose de bien vu.

« Edmund, qui t'as dit que nous ne pourrions jamais être proches comme ça ?

Il releva la tête, surpris.

« Qu … Quoi ?

« Et bien, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie d'une telle relation figure-toi.

« Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

« Pas du tout, moi aussi je …

A ce moment là, Lucy ouvrit la porte.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Tout le monde vous attend pour le … Edmund ! Tu pleures ?

« Non (il s'essuya les yeux), ça va mieux.

« Mouais (sceptique), bon en tout cas, le déjeuner va bientôt être servi, alors dépêchez-vous.

Et elle referma la porte.

« On reprendra notre conversation ce soir.

« D'accord.

Je me releva et lui tendis la main pour qu'il fasse de-même. Une fois debout, je lui embrasse le crâne, et nous sortons de la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 / POV Peter**

La journée se passa plutôt bien : après notre déjeuner, nous fîmes une partie de base-ball dans le jardin. Susan et Lucy la remportèrent haut la main (elles s'étaient entraînée à coup sûr). Par contre, je fus déçu que Edmund ne me parle pas. Durant toute la journée, il ne m'avait adressé la parole que pour répondre aux questions que je lui posais. C'était frustrant. C'est pourquoi, au dîner, j'avais tenté d'attirer son attention, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de lui faire du pied ! Sa réaction fut immédiate : il piqua un fard monstrueux. Susan et Lucy le remarquèrent et la première le questionna :

« Edmund ? Ça va ? Tu es devenu tout rouge tout d'un coup ?

« Oui, balbutia-t-il, j'ai juste été surpris (il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard noir dans ma direction, regard qui signifiait « Tu me refais un coup pareil, et je te tue ! »).

Je rigolai doucement, m'attirant les regards de toute la table, mais je ne lui refis pas du pied. Le reste du repas se passa sans embûche, et nous partîmes dans nos chambres lorsqu'il s'acheva.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à nos sœurs, nous nous rendîmes dans notre chambre, que je verrouillai après y être entré. Et là, Edmund explosa :

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es complètement fou ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as prit de me faire du pied en plein milieu du souper, et devant tout le monde ! Tu veux qu'ils découvrent nos sentiments ou quoi !?

« Du calme Edmund, fis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit (Edmund en fit de-même). Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, juste attirer ton attention, puisque tu semblais ne pas vouloir me parler …

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu m'avais dit ce matin.

« Mouais …

« Mais c'est vrai !

« T'inquiète, je te crois.

Il semblait soulagé. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelai que nous devions avoir une conversation tous les deux. Je décidai donc de commencer :

« Tu sais, à propos de ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce que je voulais te dire, alors je vais le faire maintenant. Moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne saurais pas dire quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, mais cela a dû se faire pendant Narnia. Le fait de te savoir emprisonné dans le palais de cette sorcière m'avait réellement fait peur. Je devais veiller sur toi, chose qu'apparemment tu ne supportais pas, et là, j'avais échoué. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que tu devais subir. Et puis un jour, tu es revenu, Dieu merci. A partir de cet instant, je me suis promis que jamais plus il ne t'arriverait quelque chose. Mais là aussi j'ai échoué. Durant la bataille, tu as sacrifié ta vie pour sauver la mienne, et cela a faillit te tuer. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la torture que ça a été pour moi de te voir entre la vie et la mort. A ce moment là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à ta place. Et puis Lucy t'a sauvé et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Crois moi j'ai bien faillit ne pas te lâcher ! Tu m'étais revenu, et je me suis promis une dernière fois que plus jamais tu ne repartirais.

J'avais regardé mes pieds tout le long de mon discours et ce ne fut que lorsque j'achevai celui-ci que je relevai la tête. Edmund me regardait, les yeux remplient de larmes. Je me précipitai vers lui et me mis à genoux avant de lui prendre le visage.

« Edmund, ça va ?

« Mmh (il hocha la tête). C'est juste que …

« Que quoi ?

« C'est magnifique … ce que tu viens de dire.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?

« Oui.

Et là, j'explosai de rire.

« C'est pas drôle !

« Oh que si !

« Non ! C'est juste que je suis ému par rapport à ton discours !

« Une vraie fille !

« Je ne suis pas une fille !

« Oui, c'est vrai, et c'est mieux comme ça.

A ces mots, Edmund rougit. Ces larmes avaient arrêté de couler et j'essuyai les dernières avec mes doigts avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, me dit-il, mon discours sera bien moins beau que le tien …

« Peut importe, ce qui est important ce ne sont pas les mots, ce sont les sentiments qu'on y met. Je t'écoute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 / POV Edmund**

« Et bien … Tu disais que tu avais découvert tes sentiments pour moi à Narnia, saches que ce n'est pas mon cas. J'avais des sentiments pour toi bien avant ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais invivable avec toi : je ne voulais surtout pas que tu viennes à savoir ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison … En fait, je te tenais un peu comme responsable. J'étais persuadé que c'était de ta faute si j'avais ces sentiments. Et puis un jour, il y a eu Narnia. Tu sais, je n'ai pas fait exprès de me retrouver avec la Sorcière Blanche, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé. A ce moment là, j'étais vraiment content car pour une fois quelqu'un ne jurait pas que par toi. Mais j'ai vite déchanté, surtout lorsque je me suis retrouvé emprisonné. Là, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, à ta réaction quand tu saurais que je voulais vous livrer, à la façon dont tu me traiterais quand je serais de retour, si jamais je revenais. J'étais mort de peur, non pas à cause de la Sorcière, mais à cause de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir envers moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai pleuré en t'imaginant en train de me rejeter. Alors tu te rends bien compte de l'état de stress dans lequel je me trouvais lorsque je suis revenu vers vous. Mais toi, tu n'as rien dit. Tu t'es juste contenté de me serrer fort dans tes bras. J'en aurais pleuré, si j'avais pu ! Et puis après ça, il y a eu Aslan qui a du se sacrifier pour moi. A ce moment là, j'étais absolument certain que tu allais me haïr. Mais là non plus tu n'as rien dit. Après, ce fut la guerre. J'étais dans un état de panique total, je n'arrêtais pas de t'imaginer mort. Et puis, il y a eu le face à face avec la Sorcière. Tu voulais la combattre seul, mais tu ignorais que toute sa magie était dans son bâton. Je savais que si tu continuais à t'acharner sur elle, tu finirais par mourir. Alors, j'ai décidé d'y aller. Tu m'as hurlé non, mais rien à faire. J'ai brisé son bâton et …

« Et tu as faillit y rester.

« Oui, mais ça valait le coup. Tu dis que tu aurais milles fois préféré être à ma place, mais moi j'avais fait ce qui me semblait juste, et j'étais près à mourir pour toi. J'espérais juste que mon sacrifice pardonnerait mes erreurs.

Tout comme Peter, je n'avais pas relevé une seule fois ma tête vers lui. Soudain, je fus retourné et j'atterris dans les bras de mon frère. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous ne dîmes aucun mot, savourant juste le moment présent. Puis Peter, sans me lâcher, rompit le silence :

« Ma proposition de ce matin tient toujours, tu sais.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Quelle proposition ? Peter du voir mon trouble, car il rigola avant de m'éclairer un peu plus :

« Tu peux dormir avec moi ce soir si tu veux.

« Et bah voilà ! Ça c'est plus clair. Je ne bougerais pas de toutes façons.

« C'est pas un problème.

Sur ces mots, Peter me prit dans ses bras (comme une princesse … en même temps je suis roi) et me reposa tout doucement sur son lit avant de venir se caler contre moi.

« Tu sais que l'on est toujours habillé ?

« Tant pis, je ne me relève pas, pas maintenant que je suis bien installé.

Je souris et mis ma tête sur son torse. Il ramena la couverture par dessus nos corps, et mis son bras dans mon dos.

« Bonne nuit Peter.

« Bonne nuit petit ange.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je ne mis guère longtemps à m'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 / POV Peter**

Les jours et les semaines se succédèrent. Les journées étaient pénibles à occuper alors elles se résumaient souvent à aller jouer dans le jardin. Des nouvelles de la guerre nous parvenaient par la radio et il semblait qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps. Bientôt nous pourrions enfin rentrer à la maison, ce qui, théoriquement aurait dût nous réconforter. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Ed. Deux à trois mois avait dût s'écouler depuis notre fameuse discussion. Les choses n'avaient que peu évoluées, mis à part que nous dormions dans le même lit. Pas de baisers autre que sur le front, ni rien d'autre de plus … « poussé ». Après tout, Ed n'a que 15 ans … Pourtant, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, il soupirait à chacun de mes baisers sur son front, il boudait chaque soir avant de se coucher, autant de choses qui me laissait perplexe. Mais le pire fut il y a quelques jours, lorsque la radio annonça que la guerre serait finit avant cet été. A cette annonce, Ed s'était liquéfié, avant de quitter le salon où nous étions réunis autour de l'appareil. Depuis, j'ai l'impression de le voir se refermer sur lui, sans même savoir pourquoi … Et je comptais bien lui tirer les verres du nez aujourd'hui même ! J'avais déjà trop attendu qu'il me parle de lui même …

Le temps devait être de mon côté aujourd'hui puisqu'il faisait un temps horrible. Pluie, vent, cheminées qui grincent : un vrai temps de Toussaint ! Exit le sport en extérieur, du coup les filles avaient prévu une après-midi lecture, et Ed n'était pas totalement contre une petite sieste … ce qui serait le moment idéal pour parler.

Après un rapide déjeuner, Lucy et Susan montèrent dans leur chambre, alors que je suivais Edmund monter dans la notre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je la refermai soigneusement à clé. Ed, lui, c'était dirigé vers son propre lit et venait de s'y coucher, dos à moi. Okay, il y avait vraiment un problème … Je me dirigeai vers lui, me plaçant à califourchon au dessus de son corps. Il soupira et se débattit avant que je ne plaque ses mains contre le matelas. Il soupira à nouveau avant de détourner les yeux.

« Ed, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Finis-je par demander, excédé par sa réaction.

« Rien … Marmonna-t-il toujours sans me regarder.

« Ed, tu es vraiment agaçant lorsque tu t'y mets ! Lui répondis-je en me relevant. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à rester là, tout seul.

Et je partis m'écraser dans mon propre lit, à deux mètres à peine de lui. Il y eu un long moment de silence, seulement ponctué par nos respirations. Finalement, j'entendis Ed remuer à côté de moi, se relever et s'approcher avant que je ne le reçoive dans mes bras. Il colla immédiatement sa tête contre mon cou, et l'embrassa doucement, m'arrachant un soupire de bien-être. A ce moment là, toujours dans mon cou, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose d'à peine audible.

« Pardon ? Lui demandais-je. Tu peux répéter, je ne t'entends pas quand tu parles comme ça.

« Je veux pas rentrer à la maison … Murmura-t-il un peu plus fort.

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu ne veux pas revoir maman ? Retrouver ta chambre ?

« Si, si bien sûr. Maman me manque évidemment …

« Et bah alors, où est le problème ?

« Le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il avait dit ça en relevant la tête, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. A cette vue, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai le plus fort possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser que tu vas me perdre enfin ? Lui demandais-je alors que je lui embrassais les cheveux pour le calmer.

« On sera à la maison, chacun sa chambre, chacun sa vie. Et puis, il y aura l'école et ce qui suivra. Un jour où l'autre, on sera séparés et c'est ça que je ne veux pas …

Il pleurait maintenant contre moi. Et comme un idiot, je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose à répliquer. La guerre nous avait comme enfermé dans une sorte de bulle, et j'avais bêtement oublié la réalité, ou alors avais-je fait semblant de ne pas la voir ? Tout était flou dans ma tête. Ed avait raison, qu'allait-il advenir de nous une fois revenus à Londres ? Je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question, et je me bornais donc à réconforter comme je le pouvais Edmund dans mes bras. J'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées lorsque Ed releva la tête vers moi. Je ne compris ce qu'il voulait faire que lorsque je le vis s'approcher de mon visage. Souriant, je comblais les quelques centimètres qu'il restait et atteint sa bouche, pour le plaquer plus brutalement contre le matelas. Je l'entendis gémir, et je sentis un sourire se dessiner contre ma bouche, alors que nos langues bataillaient pour la domination de l'autre. Je laissai finalement Ed gagner, et le baiser devint alors un peu plus violent, comme une sorte d'accomplissement après des années de restrictions. Comme si nous pouvions enfin laisser libre cours à nos sentiments, ici, en pleine campagne, dans ce manoir, loin de chez nous, de la guerre, des tracas, … Comme si plus rien n'existait à part nous. Je finis tout de même par mettre fin au baiser, et j'admirais la magnifique vue que j'avais de mon frère à cette instant : étendu sous moi, les joues rougies et les lèvres encore humides, un véritable appel à la débauche. Je me fis violence pour ne pas craquer et me jeter sur mon frère, là, à cet instant. Ed dût remarquer mon trouble, car à cet instant, il se rapprocha encore d'avantage de moi, allant jusqu'à se surélever pour que nos corps se touchent, et tout ceci, avec un magnifique sourire de pur prédateur. Avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler et que ça aille trop loin, je le plaquais à nouveau contre le lit, le maintenant en place grâce à mes bras et mes jambes. Il avait toujours ce sourire de pervers alors qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de moi, en se frottant cette fois … Il était insupportable …

« Ed … (ma voix commençait à trembler) … Arrête ça.

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais que j'en ai envie, et je sais que toi aussi !

« Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de faire ça !

« Et il arrivera quand ce moment ? Dans un an ? Dans dix ans ?! (Ed commençait à s'énerver, alors qu'il était toujours prisonnier entre mes bras)

« Ed, calme-toi ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! J'ai dis non, alors c'est non. Tu es encore trop jeune et je …

« Alors c'est ça, c'est mon âge maintenant ! Je n'ai que trois ans de moins que toi ! Arrête de chercher des excuses débiles !

« Edmund ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Criais-je.

Sur le coup, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de le faire taire. Il me fixa pendant quelques secondes, bouche bée par mon coup de voix. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre.

« D'accord, très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux …

Il détourna le regard, me faisant soupirer.

« En tout cas, continua-t-il toujours sans me regarder, sache que de mon côté je suis prêt.

Je le fixais pendant plusieurs secondes après ça, le détaillant de haut en bas. Cela aurait été tellement simple de céder maintenant, tellement facile. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux consentant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire ça tout de suite, je voulais que Ed prenne bien la mesure de ce que cela signifiait que de donner sa virginité à quelqu'un. De ce que l'acte en lui même représentait. Je ne voulais pas faire ça dans la précipitation, ou, pire, sous l'envie d'une pulsion. Et puis, même si j'étais prêt pour l'acte en lui même, j'avais peur de ne pas l'être pour ce qui concernait de faire ça à mon petit frère …

« Arrête de te torturer, entendis-je, je sais à quoi tu penses, ou j'en ai une vague idée en tout cas. Et je suis prêt à attendre. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser pour moi …

Je regardais Edmund, totalement abasourdi : je ne pensais pas qu'il avait pu lire en moi aussi bien.

Il dégagea l'une de ses mains d'entre mon poignet et la passa sur ma joue avant de m'attirer plus près de lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 / POV Peter**

Cet incident eut au moins le mérite de faire un peu évoluer notre relation. Pendant quelques jours, j'eus peur que Ed tente quelque chose à propos du sexe, mais celui-ci resta très sérieux et aussi naturel qu'il avait pu l'être avant ça. Notre relation aurait pu rester inchangée pendant un sacré bout de temps si une annonce à la radio n'avait pas tout bouleversé …

Un après-midi, alors que nous prenions le thé dans le salon, la radio nous a annoncé que les Alliés étaient arrivés en France, sur les plages Normandes. Dans peu de jours, ils seraient à Paris et le pays serait enfin libéré, ce qui signifiait que les pays alentours n'allaient pas tarder à l'être aussi. D'ailleurs, la voix annonçait le retour des enfants dans leur famille d'ici une semaine maximum. Les filles avaient pratiquement sauté de joie. Ed avait joué la comédie toute la journée, pour montrer qu'il était heureux de la nouvelle, mais le soir venu, il s'était effondré dans mes bras, et avait pleuré toute la nuit durant.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, l'annonce se précisa. Nous étions aujourd'hui jeudi, et c'était notre dernière journée et nuit au Manoir. Demain, le professeur nous raccompagnera jusqu'à la gare, et le soir nous serons de retour à Londres, chez nous. La journée se passa comme n'importe qu'elle autre, mise à part que notre occupation première fut de boucler nos valises. Ed avait arrêté de parler, depuis quelques jours déjà. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, surtout lorsque le soir venu il pleurait dans mes bras. Mais ce soir allait être une soirée spéciale, même si pour le moment Ed ne se doutait de rien … La surprise que je lui préparais avait été fastidieuse à préparer et à orchestrer mais je n'avais aucun doute sur la réussite de mon entreprise. Tout était prêt pour ce soir, j'avais reçu la confirmation écrite ce matin après le petit déjeuner lorsque j'avais réussi à enfin être seul.

Le soir venu, j'étais tellement anxieux que pendant le repas j'avais eu du mal à tenir ma fourchette droite. Au moment du coucher, une fois seul avec Ed dans la chambre, toujours plus stressé pour ma part, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de le voir se diriger vers son propre lit et s'y coucher, dos à moi, sans même m'adresser une seule parole. Je savais pourquoi il faisait ça : il se créait lui-même des restrictions pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait à la maison. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être triste de le voir dans cet état. A mon tour, je me mis au lit, non sans lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, auquel je ne reçu aucune réponse. Même si j'étais fatigué, je ne devais pas m'endormir. Je devais attendre que toute la maisonnée soit endormie pour pouvoir emmener Edmund là où je le voulais. Vers minuit, alors que le silence régnait depuis déjà plus d'une heure, je me décidais à me lever et à aller réveiller Ed.

« Ed ? Ed, réveille-toi !

« Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna-t-il en s'enroulant encore plus dans sa couette.

« Ed, s'il te plaît, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, c'est important …

« Tu me le montreras demain, murmura-t-il moitié endormi.

« Mon cœur, s'il te plaît …

« Bon … (il soupire) D'accord, j'arrive, mais j'espère que c'est vraiment important … Finit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

Je souris alors que nous nous déambulions en silence et sur la pointe des pieds dans l'obscurité du manoir. Je m'arrêtais soudain devant une porte. J'avais la main de Ed dans la mienne depuis que nous avions quitté la chambre, et celle-ci serra d'avantage la mienne lorsqu'il reconnu devant quelle porte nous étions. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et nous dirigeâmes tout de suite vers l'armoire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 / POV Edmund**

J'eu du mal à y croire, lorsque, après être entré dans l'armoire et avoir traversé les rangers de manteaux, nous débouchèrent finalement en face d'un réverbère. Apparemment, sur Narnia aussi c'était le printemps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla apercevoir, les quelques secondes avant d'être assailli par ce qui me semblait être des milliers de personnes. Après mettre remis du choc de voir autant de personnes venus nous accueillir, je me rendis compte que je connaissais beaucoup d'entre elles : Monsieur et Madame Castor, Monsieur Tumnus et d'autres aux côtés desquels nous avions combattu lors de la bataille. Les gens présents finirent par se retirer doucement, tout en continuant à nous sourire un peu bêtement. Je me tournai vers Peter qui, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents en me regardant.

« Peter, tu peux m'expliquer ?

« Plus tard, pour le moment, il faut que l'on aille s'habiller.

« S'habiller ? Mais pourquoi ?

Avec un petit clin d'œil, il me murmura un « tu verras » à l'oreille avant de disparaître avec Monsieur Tumnus, entre autre.

Un peu perdu, je regardais autour de moi les personnes qui étaient restés. Avec leur sourire, ils me faisaient presque flipper …

Je sentis alors que l'on tirait sur mon pyjama : Madame Castor.

« Mon jeune Roi, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

« Je peux vous demandez où ? Fis-je alors que je me sentais pousser dans le dos.

« C'est une surprise ! »

« Une bonne alors j'espère … Répliquais-je assez méfiant.

Je suivis Madame Castor de mon plein gré, après avoir gentiment demandé à ceux derrière moi de me lâcher.

« La meilleure de votre vie ! Me répondit-elle.

Ca promettait. Madame Castor me conduisit au palais. Je pensais y retrouver Peter, hors ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Je fus emmené dans une pièce claire, avec un petit balcon qui donnait sur la mer. Un costume était posé sur le seul meuble présent : un lit. C'était un costume de guerrier, certes, mais avec une longue cape rouge accrochée dans le dos et retenue par des rubis. C'était magnifique.

Madame Castor passa sa tête à travers la porte.

« Préparez-vous vite !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Après avoir revêtit la tenue, je m'autorisais un léger coup d'œil par la fenêtre et j'écarquillais les yeux : la moitié de Narnia avait du se déplacer ! Il y avait une sorte de file d'attente qui s'étendait au-delà du palais sur plusieurs kilomètres ! Une bouffée de stress s'empara alors de moi : qu'avait bien put faire Peter bon sang ?! Et où était-il maintenant ?!

Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit, tête dans les mains. J'étais ravi d'être à Narnia, c'était certain, mais le fait de voir autant de gens d'un coup, des gens qui, eux, s'avaient ou du moins semblaient savoir ce que nous faisions tous les deux là, me mettait mal à l'aise.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sentis plus que je ne vis quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant moi et poser ses mains sur mes genoux. Je relevais précipitamment la tête et tombais nez-à-nez avec de grands yeux bleus.

« Ca va ? Me demanda Peter.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être pris dans une grosse tornade : tout le monde semble savoir exactement ce qu'il a à faire, sauf moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou un truc du genre mais ça ne me fait pas vraiment rire, tu vois.

Peter se recula légèrement et me prit les mains.

« Excuse-moi mon cœur, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de venir ici, je ne pensais pas que …

« Que je serais déstabiliser parce que tout le monde semblait nous attendre ?

« Oui … Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être évident pour toi, je n'y avais pas vraiment songé lorsque j'ai orchestré tout ça …

« Parce que c'était ton idée ?!

« Oui, pourquoi ? Tu pensais que c'était Narnia qui voulait nous revoir ? Enfin, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que, normalement, nous n'aurions pas du revenir : j'ai reçu une ordonnance spéciale d'Aslan en personne. Il nous a accordé trois heures et pas une minute de plus sur Narnia. Alors ce n'est pas le moment de traîner …

« De traîner ? Peter, pitié, est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il …

Je me coupai en plein dans ma phrase. Peter, toujours à genou devant moi, ses yeux rivés aux miens, venait de sortir un écrin de velours.

« Peter, qu'est-ce que …

« Edmund Pevensie (il ouvrit l'écrin sans quitter mon regard), veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde … et accepter de m'épouser ?

Un ange passa. Une première goutte vint s'écraser sur mes genoux, puis une deuxième et une troisième, et ce fut bientôt des trombes d'eaux qui se déversèrent de mes yeux avant que je ne me jette sur mon frère. Celui-ci me récupéra en tombant au sol, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est un oui ? Fit-il en souriant.

« Bon sang, Peter, bien-sûr que c'est un oui ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire ! Peter tu es totalement fou !

« Oui, tu as raison, je suis fou … fou de toi. Fit-il en enlevant la bague de son écrin. Alors, maintenant, laisse-moi passer cette petite merveille à ton doigt ! Rigola-t-il alors que je me relevais.

La bague était un anneau d'or, simplement serti de trois petits rubis rouge sang. Un bijou très discret en soi.

« Maintenant, je vais tout gâcher mais il faut que l'on sorte. Reprit Peter, d'un air très sérieux en m'aidant à me relever alors que je ne quittais pas des yeux ma bague de fiançailles. Le mariage commence dans cinq minutes.

« Attend (j'ai relevé les yeux en quelques secondes), tu viens bien de dire « mariage » ?

« Oui, fit-il en m'entraînant à travers le couloir après avoir quitté l'espèce de « chambre », main dans la main. Je suis désolé, j'aurais préféré que l'on prenne notre temps, mais demain nous rentrons à Londres et je ne pensais pas avoir une autre occasion de pouvoir faire ça.

J'eus du mal à rétorquer. J'aurais en effet préféré ne pas tout faire dans la même journée, histoire que le mariage prenne toute son importance. Mais Peter avait raison : nous n'allions pas rester éternellement à Narnia, il fallait donc en profiter.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Attention ce chapitre contient un LEMON !**_

 **Chapitre 10 / POV Peter**

Le soleil avait commencé à décliner lorsque Ed et moi pénétrèrent dans la cour du palais. Une sorte de gloriette avait été aménagé et des fleurs avaient été enroulées autour des pieds. Aslan se tenait tout au bout, devant ce qui ressemblait à un autel. Il avait revêtu une sorte de chape sur ses épaules. Je me souviens avoir serrer très fort la main de Ed avant que tout le monde ne se rende compte de notre arrivée et ne se lève pour nous accueillir. Le reste de la cérémonie reste flou dans ma mémoire : je ne me souviens que vaguement des fleurs que nous avions reçu, de l'échange des vœux, par contre, je me souvenais parfaitement du visage d'Edmund, j'aurais presque pu le dessiner : le sourire sur ses lèvres, ses joues rouges, ses mains moites alors que je lui passais son alliance, ses mains tremblantes comme il me passait la mienne et ses lèvres sèches au moment de sceller nos vœux.

Nous étions désormais à l'intérieur même du palais, la nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée mais le ciel tendait de plus en plus du rouge vers le violine.

La moitié de Narnia était venu nous présenter ses vœux, apportant divers présents comme des tenues, des bijoux, des armes, … À côté de moi, Ed rigolait en parlant à Monsieur Tumnus, qui racontait blagues sur blagues depuis presque une demi-heure.

Le voir rire de nouveau me réchauffait le cœur et me laissait croire que même à Londres, tout serait encore possible. Ce soir je ne voulais penser à rien, à aucune conséquence, juste à lui, à moi, égoïstement. Parce que ce soir, juste lui importait et je comptais bien lui montrer. Comme si cette nuit était la dernière … Ce qui, fatalement, était surement le cas.

En voyant les personnes défilées inlassablement, la file qui ne se tarissaient toujours pas et l'horloge qui tournait, je commençais à trépigner du pied. Il restait une heure à peine avant que nous ne soyons obligés de rentrer, et je n'en avais pas finit avec Ed … pas encore. Il fallait que l'on s'échappe. Heureusement, Monsieur Castor sembla remarquer mon impatience à profiter de mon « mari ». Il monta sur la table et demanda le silence.

« S'il vous plaît, pourrais-je avoir un peu de silence … Merci. Je propose que l'on ouvre le bal. Je vais donc demander à nos jeunes Rois et jeunes mariés de s'avancer au centre de la pièce.

Ed me lança un regard apeuré et forma sur ses lèvres la phrase « je ne sais pas danser » … ou peut être était-ce « je vais te tuer » ? Je lui souris avant de prendre sa main. Alors que nous avancions vers le centre, je passai mon bras dans le dos de Ed, pour le rapprocher de moi.

« Je vais te guider, fais-moi confiance.

« Je ne t'aurais pas épousé si je ne te faisais pas confiance …

Dire qu'Ed n'était pas doué aurait été un euphémisme : il ne faisait pas un pas sans me marcher sur un pied. C'était une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Après quelques minutes de ce qui ressemblait à une danse sur des charbons ardents, la foule se mêla à nous. Discrètement, j'entrainais Ed à l'écart puis nous sortîmes carrément de la pièce. Je ne fis que quelques pas avant de me retrouver plaquer contre une colonne en pierre et d'être embrassé à pleine bouche. En souriant contre ses lèvres, je me laissais aller contre Ed, le laissant dominer le jeu de nos langues. Je rompis le baiser et déposai un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres rougis.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me plaquer dans un coin sombre pour m'embrasser ? Lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

« Je sais, c'est juste que … C'est allé tellement vite … Il y a quelques semaines, tu ne m'embrassais que sur le front, et aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui …

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariés. Fis-je en lui exhibant l'anneau d'or qui trônait à mon annulaire.

« Oui … D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que personne ne nous juge. Je veux dire, nous sommes deux hommes, et nous sommes frères en plus ! Ca ne choque personne ?

« Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Nous sommes Rois, nous avons sauvés Narnia, les gens nous adorent. Ce que nous faisons en privé ne regarde que nous, et je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde a retenu.

« Peut être …

Ed reposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, passant directement la barrière de celles-ci pour venir s'enrouler autour de ma langue. Ce baiser était doux, profond, amoureux. Ed avait passé ses mains dans mes cheveux et les faisait descendre le long de mon dos. Je soupirai, mais pas d'agacement cette fois-ci. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres au moment où il atteint mes fesses qu'il commença à malaxer. L'alcool que j'avais absorbé, même si la quantité n'était pas importante, me permettait de mettre de côté mes craintes et mes doutes. Ce soir je voulais Ed, je le voulais entièrement.

« Ed … (je gémis alors qu'il descend dans mon cou) J'ai envie de toi …

La dernière partie de phrase m'a échappé. Je sens Ed se reculer rapidement de moi. Je me reprends immédiatement.

« Je … Ed … Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer … Je … Oublis …

« Alors là tu rêves !

« Qu … Quoi ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Ce que j'avais pris pour un refus était en fait une sorte de mise au point.

« Je disais (il s'approche de moi, me clouant au mur à l'aide de son corps) que je ne comptais pas oublier ce que tu as dit. Et … (la tête dans mon cou, il remonte doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il titille, m'envoyant des frissons jusque dans les orteils) moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Je fais dévier mon visage pour attraper ses lèvres. Cette fois, le baiser n'a rien de doux : il est bestial, agressif, c'est une lutte pour dominer, la passion est maître. Lorsque je me recule pour l'observer, je me rends compte que les yeux de Ed ont pratiquement viré au noir, signe qu'il est bel et bien excité. Mes barrières tombent. Je reprends ses lèvres entre les miennes et viens plaquer Ed sur le mur d'en face. Je passe directement mes mains sous sa tenue, touchant son corps pour la première fois. Je le sens frissonner et l'entends gémir alors que je remonte mes mains le long de sa poitrine, faisant rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts. Les jambes de Ed commencent à trembler. Je place une des miennes entre celles-ci pour le maintenir au mur alors que je romps le baiser. Les joues rougis par l'excitation et les lèvres humides de salives, Ed est un véritable appel à la luxure. Il faut vraiment que l'on bouge de ce couloir.

Doucement, je me penche vers son cou et y dépose un simple baiser. Je sens Ed ronchonner : apparemment il veut plus que ça. Je remonte mes lèvres jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je mordille doucement. Ed commence alors à gémir plus fort, se rapprochant de plus en plus du sol malgré mon maintien. Je souris dans son cou.

« Ed, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, je pense que l'on devrait continuer dans une chambre …

« Mmmh …

« Ed !

« Hein ! Quoi ?!

Je souris : on dirait qu'il est en transe.

« Viens, je t'emmène dans ma chambre.

Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoique ce soit, je l'ai soulevé dans mes bras et je le porte, comme « la jeune mariée » qu'il est. Quelques étages plus tard, je le dépose doucement sur le lit. Dehors, la nuit a fini par tomber : le ciel, violine-bleu, est désormais parsemé d'étoiles. Ma contemplation s'arrête très vite lorsque Ed me tire violemment et que je tombe sur lui. Un nouveau baiser recommence. Il a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Son baiser n'a rien de doux et, voulant prendre mon temps, je le force à ralentir, le faisant râler. Je rigole.

« Calme-toi mon cœur. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

« J'ai envie de toi Peter, là maintenant tout de suite.

Il avait un regard de chien battu qui me fit fondre presque immédiatement.

« Je vais essayer de régler ça alors …

Je reprends alors possession de ses lèvres. Je n'amorce aucun mouvement pour déshabiller Ed, je préfère que ce soit lui qui le fasse, histoire qu'il prenne bien la mesure de ce que cela engendrera pour lui. Prendre sa virginité n'est pas anodin … surtout lorsque c'est avec son propre frère.

Une partie de moi me hurle de reculer, que je suis un monstre, que j'ai perverti mon frère, que ce mariage est une abomination. Je me force à la faire taire. Un seul regard entre deux baisers me fait perdre pied, faisant définitivement taire mes voix intérieures.

Ed se redresse doucement et mets fin au baiser. Son regard rivé dans le mien, il passe des mains tremblantes sous ma tenue et commence à retirer mon haut. Ses mains sont froides, ou peut-être est-ce mon corps qui est bouillant ? Je fais de même avec le sien avant de m'allonger sur le dos et de le faire venir sur moi. Son excitation est déjà bien palpable à travers son pantalon.

Après quelques minutes de caresses sages, où nous découvrons chacun le corps de l'autre, j'amorce un nouveau mouvement pour défaire son pantalon. Désormais en caleçon, je le renverse sur le dos et échange nos positions. A présent au dessus de lui, je dépose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant de descendre lentement dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine où je maltraite gentiment ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation, je passe ensuite à son nombril, passant d'abord autour puis à l'intérieur, faisant gémir agréablement ma « victime ». Arrivé à son caleçon, je relève les yeux vers Ed. Celui-ci a la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Je me force à remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il se jette presque sur mes lèvres. Je le force à reculer et à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Ed, es-tu sur de vouloir continuer ? Si tu veux que l'on s'arrête c'est maintenant ou jamais, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable lorsque tu seras nu …

« Peter, répondit-il en gémissant délicieusement mon prénom, si tu t'arrêtes, je te tue !

Je souris, ça à au moins le mérite d'être clair. Je redescends vers son caleçon en parsemant son ventre de baisers légers. Je tire ensuite sur le vêtement, révélant une verge déjà bien dressée. Ed n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Je m'amuse quelques minutes autour, l'embrassant sur les cuisses, jouant le long de son membre avec mes doigts. Ed gémit de plus en plus fort. Sa tête est reposée contre les oreillers, ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues sont rouges : je ne croyais pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point. A cet instant précis, ma vie entière n'a aucune importance, juste compte cet instant, juste lui compte.

« Peter …

Son gémissement me sort de mes pensées.

« S'il te plaît … Je n'en peux plus …

Je souris à pleines dents.

« Tu veux quelque chose peut être ?

Je joue avec ses nerfs, titillant du bout des dents sa verge. A ce rythme là, moi non plus je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps. Je me sens déjà serrer dans mon pantalon, pourtant loin d'être moulant.

« Peter, je vais te tuer ! J'y pense sérieusement là !

Il s'est redressé, me regardant avec ses yeux noirs de désir … et d'agacement aussi. Un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe et il se ré-écroule dans un cri de pur plaisir. Pourtant, je ne fais aucun autre mouvement. Ed soupire.

« Peter, je t'en pris ! Recommence !

Je ne me fis pas prier et je pris toute sa verge dans ma bouche. Edmund hurla littéralement de plaisir et commença à remuer, malgré mes bras qui maintenaient ses jambes en place. Il voulait plus, cela se voyait. J'amorçais un long mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en remontant mes mains le long de ses cuisses pour atteindre les siennes, crispée autour des draps. J'entrecroisais nos doigts.

Ed devient de moins en moins cohérent. Il n'est que gémissements et soupirs entre mes bras. J'accélère et ralentit d'une manière totalement aléatoire mes mouvements autour de son membre si bien qui alterne lui-aussi les gémissements rauques et les hurlements. Alors que je le sens proche de la jouissance, je stoppe tout mouvement et remonte l'embrasser malgré le fait qu'il se soit renfrogné face à mon arrêt. Il m'entraîne dans un baiser suave et passionné, à la mesure de son excitation. Sans le lâcher des lèvres, je commence à retirer mon pantalon et mon caleçon d'un seul et même mouvement.

Lèvres contre lèvres, peau contre peau, corps contre corps, nos deux cœurs emmêlés. L'une de mes mains passe doucement contre sa joue alors que je mets fin à notre baiser. Il semble tellement fragile emprisonné comme il l'est dans mes bras. Tranquillement, je fais dévié mes doigts vers sa bouche. Comme s'il savait déjà ce que je voulais faire, il commença à les sucer. Il était calme, ce qui contrastait avec notre dernier baiser. Ses mouvements étaient amples et il semblait assez concentré. La seule vue de ses lèvres, suçant mes doigts, ses yeux rivés aux miens, me fit gémir de plaisir.

L'arrêtant alors que je pose mon front contre le sien, je reprends possession de sa bouche pendant que mes doigts descendent de plus en plus vers son intimité. Je le pénètre d'un premier doigt et étouffe son gémissement de douleur en l'embrassant plus profondément.

Je sais qu'en principe, la douleur finit par diminuer, mais là, Ed semble vraiment être mal. Abandonnant ses lèvres, je redescends rapidement vers sa verge que je prends en bouche complètement. Je reproduis sur celle-ci les mêmes mouvements que ceux exercés à l'intérieur de lui. Après quelques secondes, les seuls sons à pénétrer sa bouche sont des gémissement de bien-être. J'introduis alors un second doigt qui passe pratiquement inaperçu. Je touche son point sensible, après seulement quelques secondes, le faisant s'arquebouter et hurler de plaisir. J'introduis un dernier doigt avant qu'il ne reprenne pleine possession de son esprit.

Je suis en sueur, Ed aussi. J'arrête mes mouvements sur sa verge, remontant doucement vers son visage. Ed n'est que gémissement à présent, j'ai l'impression de le contrôler juste avec mes doigts en lui. Je suis à la limite de l'implosion, ma verge est dressée comme jamais. Je retire mes doigts, faisant soupirer mon petit frère de mari. Je le calme d'un simple baiser papillon.

« Peter, reviens … Gémit-il en descendant ses mains le long de mon corps.

« Ce n'était que des doigts mon cœur, attends de voir la suite …

Je l'embrasse passionnément cette fois, et hurle dans sa bouche alors qu'il commence des mouvements sur mon propre membre. Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps …

D'un geste habile, je me place entre ses cuisses et fais remonter ses mains que j'emprisonne entre mes poignets, au-dessus de son visage. Mon front est posé contre le sien lorsque je le pénètre d'un seul et même coup. Un cri de douleur déchire mes tympans alors que je gémis de plaisir. Je me force à ne pas bouger pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Il amorce de lui-même le premier mouvement tout en récupérant mes lèvres. Notre danse est d'abord douce et profonde … jusqu'à ce que je retouche son point sensible. Après un véritable hurlement, mais de plaisir cette fois-ci, il accélère les mouvements. Nos baisers s'enchaînent, nos lèvres se déchirent, nos corps s'échauffent. Les gémissements de Ed me remonte dans tout le dos. Il prend possession de mon cou, il laissant ce qui allait ressembler dès demain à un suçon.

« Peter, je … Aaah … Je vais … Aaaah … Aaah ! Continue ! J't'en prie ne t'arrête pas.

« Ed … Ne me dis pas … Aaah … Dis pas des trucs comme … Aaaah … comme ça !

« Je t'aime Peter !

Je l'entends alors hurler lorsque je retape contre son point sensible et il jouit entre nous. Le sentant se resserrer autour de ma verge, je viens à mon tour, non sans lui avoir gémis, à l'oreille, que je l'aimais également.

Je me retire et retombe plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulut sur Ed. Il nous faut quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle. Mes yeux, fermés jusqu'alors, se ré-ouvre pour voir la pièce tourner rapidement sur elle-même.

« Ed ! Ouvre les yeux, regarde !

Les couleurs se mélangent et se foncent. En quelques secondes à peine nous nous retrouvons catapultés en dehors de l'armoire, totalement habillés. Ed me regarde sans trop comprendre, encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

« Que … Que s'était passé ? Demande-t-il en reposant sa tête contre le sol poussiéreux sur lequel on a atterri, encore enchevêtré à moi.

« Je crois que nous avons atteints nos trois heures sur Narnia. Aller débout, fis-je en me redressant et en tendant une main à Ed, on ferait mieux de regagner notre chambre, il fera bientôt jour.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions dans un train en direction de Londres. Ed dormait contre la vitre alors que les filles énuméraient la liste des choses qu'elles pourraient entreprendre lorsqu'elles seraient enfin de retour à la maison. Mon regard, perdu dans la contemplation de l'horizon, dérivait souvent vers mon frère, en face de moi. Mes yeux descendirent vers ses mains, où trônaient son alliance en or et sa bague de fiançailles. En souriant, je me re-concentrai sur la fenêtre, sans cesser de jouer avec ma propre bague.

Ni à ce moment, ni à aucun autre, quelqu'un ne remarqua l'apparition de ses bijoux à nos mains …

 _There's a place out there for us,_

 _More than just a prayer_

 _Or anything you've ever dreamed of._

 _So if you feel like giving up_

 _Cause you don't fit in down here,_

 _Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand._

 _We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

 _It's written in the stars that shine above,_

 _A world where you and I belong,_

 _Where faith and love will keep us strong,_

 _Exactly who we are is just enough_

 _There's a place for us, there's a place for us …_


End file.
